


The Lady Is a Tramp

by talitha78



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Charity Auctions, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: I'm Lizzing!A Liz Lemon character study.
Kudos: 4





	The Lady Is a Tramp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/gifts).



> Vid originally created in 2010.
> 
> Original notes: Many, many thanks to Counteragent for commissioning this vid as part of the Help Haiti auction, and for her patience. She's had to wait a long time for this--even though in the end, the vid turned out to be a lot of fun to make, I had much angst about it in the beginning stages. I attribute this to an unfortunately timed bout of vidder's block and also to the song choice, which I found challenging on a couple of levels. First of all, Frank Sinatra is so not my style, and secondly, some of the lyrics made absolutely no sense to me. Ah well, fake it 'til you make it! I'm sure Liz Lemon would approve. :)

**Title:** The Lady Is a Tramp  
 **Song Artist:** Frank Sinatra  
 **Fandom:** _30 Rock_  
 **Character:** Liz Lemon  
 **Summary:** I'm Lizzing!  
 **Spoilers:** All of seasons 1-3.

[The Lady Is a Tramp, 169MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4c5p0jyntg.wmv)  
[The Lady Is a Tramp, 26MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ynz7jac5nc.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ The Lady Is a Tramp on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhTskciAJaE).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/198084.html).


End file.
